Dhampire
by Omnipotent One Envy
Summary: What happens when a Dhampire's life get's intertwined with an ordinary school girl?


The icy air was refreshing. Little specks of white caught on my eyelashes as I looked up to see the unnoticed atmosphere. Smoke came from everyone's mouth, looking as if we were all rebels smoking underage. Everything was a snow white wonder land; from the ground to the sky, to the uniforms and the school. It was all the same, like yesterday was just repeating itself. Everyone was talking to their friends, chattering on about the wonders of the day and who likes who. I wandered my way over to my best friend Amaya, who was sitting alone on a bench watching a little girl play in the snow with her older brother. Amaya always seemed oblivious to our classmates, even though she always found a way to smile. I looked down at my feet, seeing how my footprints indented my existence into the earth with every step.

"Hey Amaya," I said to her, as she looked up and I saw her eyes looked even more dead blue than normal. She smiled that smile she does every day, which she thinks can cover up her forsaken, broken life. I sat down next to her, and watched the boy play with his sibling too.

"They look so happy," she smiled and giggled a little as she pushed her thin frail brown hair out of her face. A tall thin boy with brown hair was chasing his little sister through the snow. She had on a little pink winter dress, complimented with fake white fur around the collar, sleeves, and bottom rim. Her coffee hair was tied up in pony tails, while her deep smiling navy eyes told the story of her life.

"No, stop it!" She giggled as her brother continued to chase her and then picked her up and twirled her around in the air. He had bottomless emerald eyes and the same brown hair. He wore a simple brown jacket, from American Eagle or something of the sort. He was a freshman like us, and I always seemed to see him in the hall.

"I hope they let us in the school soon," I said to Amaya, rubbing my hands on my arms, expressing that I was cold.

"Let's hope they do," she replied nonchalantly. "I believe one more bus needs to arrive."

"The one Crystal is on," I answered, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Yes." Crystal always seemed to be the rudest person in the whole school. Ever since second grade she had been bullying Amaya. She's what first brought Amaya and I together.

I looked to the left and saw a hint of yellow moving on the road. "Here it comes," I said. It stopped at the sidewalk about twenty feet from the school and the doors opened. The students seemed to pile out like a hole in a rice bag; students greeted their friends as if they hadn't seen them in lifetimes. The bus was like a sun, standing out from the rest of the clean world around me. Crystal walked out last, calmly, like she was royalty. No one dared to stand up to her because of her beauty; of course, no one but me. Her golden hair in perfect long curls seemed to just blend in with the rest of the colorless surrounding; nothing special. The stairs were her stage as she flipped her hair from side to side, running her acrylic nails through her hair. The jocks all seemed to stop and just stare, until a noisy irritated "Hurry up," interrupted the accustomed scene.

That's when everyone on the courtyard stopped and stared. Something wasn't right. Something was out of place and different. Different from yesterday and the day before that. Crystal turned around with a shocked expression on her face.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" She replied.

"Some one that's taking too long walking 3 steps," the person replied. Crystal seemed unsure of what to do, for these kinds of circumstances happened rarely. In return she walked off and joined her friends, ignoring all the stares.

The dark figure walked down the bus stairs the speed at what seemed to be forever. Everyone waited impatiently to see who this 'imposter' was. Her leather jacket had black fur around the collar and down where buttons should be. She wore a gray t-shirt underneath and had on a silver studded belt. Her pants were black and tight, showing that she wasn't any bit over weight. She was the negative image of the society we all stood in. She had her hands in her pocket, and very slowly looked up at everyone who was staring at her, the new student. Her hair was black and short, above her ears. She had a slight grin on her face as she opened her eyes, exposing bright, blinding, orange.


End file.
